


100 Kinks - Stingus - Masturbation

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 9 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: StingusKink: Masturbation





	100 Kinks - Stingus - Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Stingus - Masturbation  
> a request for my best friend <3  
> always accepting ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

Rufus wasn’t a man who spent a lot of his time on _such_ sort of pleasure. He had always been one to prefer reading good literature or poetry or enjoy a cup of his favorite tea while listening to music that was literal _pleasure_ to his ears.

The fact that whenever a certain feeling rolled over him he felt some kind of inner conflict had its reason, however, and it wasn’t just a matter of _‘I simply do not attritube huge importance to sexual matters, that’s all’_. The memory mage refused to believe, to accept that the feelings he nourished towards no less than his guild master and friend were ones beyond friendship and comradery. Every time this thought crossed his mind he tried to banish it in an instant, scowl at it and go on with his business. No, it wasn’t possible! It was a crime, unacceptable, to be in love with his guild master and on top of that, a _man_. 

However, as time went by it became much more difficult to simply brush this matter off and label it as pipe dream.

Especially in moments like this one where he sat with his back pressed against the chair he was sitting in, his hand wrapped around his erection, he wanted to curse. This wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be doing this! Not here, not now and not with such thoughts in mind! Earlier, Sting had allowed him to stay at the guild because Rufus wished to finish some notes he’d sprawled out on one of the guild’s tables. How should he have guessed that this need would overcome tonight? He wanted it gone, gone, _gone_! 

But instead these images kept tainting his mind, kept tainting him and with a quiet mewl he kept pumping himself with a shuddering hand to get rid of this bothering feeling from before, this damn… _lust_. 

It was that night that he realized just how hard he had possibly fallen for a man, for Sting Eucliffe. Fallen for a guild master, a  male, his friend. 

And it was that night that said blond visited the guild hall unexpectedly because he had forgotten something in the master’s office, freezing as he witnessed just what was going on in the guild hall and staring into eyes so full of fear and shock that it almost seemed like he had caused his guild mate, Rufus, to freeze in his place.


End file.
